


[Podfic] In Your Possession & Closed Position

by Jadesfire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Backstory, Briarwood Arc, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: podficbigbang, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfics ofIn Your PossessionandClosed Positionby sabinelagrandeIn another lifetime, Percy and Vex are bound together.





	[Podfic] In Your Possession & Closed Position

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Your Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585926) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 
  * Inspired by [Closed Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769613) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> With huge thanks to Sabinelagrande for having blanket permission to podfic. Also to [Jediseagull](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jediseagull/pseuds/jediseagull) for such perfect covers (click the images to see them bigger - it's worth it!)
> 
> Fics are downloadable as separate stories or as a single file, whichever suits you better.

The links are broken at the moment, and my computer blew up this week, so I’ll fix them as soon as I can. In the meantime, I’m leaving the links to the text up, because it’s still a great read!

[](https://i.imgur.com/bHBF9Jd.jpg) |  **With Music**  
1:16:38  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/ap15brag7z/in_your_possession_and_closed_position_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lyb9va8fq94its7/in%20your%20possession%20%26%20closed%20position%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k7m5mrne97e5q1k/Sabinelagrande%20-%20In%20Your%20Possession%20%26%20Closed%20Position%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
1:13:43  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/fyuiyabwsq/in_your_possession_and_closed_position_without_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/la3j2hxiq1eadwd/in%20your%20possession%20%26%20closed%20position%20%28without%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/np8p7exjmrvbs94/Sabinelagrande%20-%20In%20Your%20Possession%20%26%20Closed%20Position%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
[](https://i.imgur.com/u2Eso5G.jpg) |  **With Music**  
1:08:10  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/rtqdzs39vs/in_your_possession_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l1u1paqoto7vjxy/in%20your%20possession%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1hw15li1xwqrv3l/Sabinelagrande%20-%20In%20Your%20Possession%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
1:06:10  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/8e8taijjsq/in_your_possession_without_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/we642y5k8qwbsiu/in%20your%20possession%20%28without%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eq74odo1pn43slw/Sabinelagrande%20-%20In%20Your%20Possession%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---  
[](https://i.imgur.com/bPlPlea.jpg) |  **With Music**  
08:23  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/mqzd6xnfr9/closed_position_with_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lmpwoknj2f3e9gs/closed%20position%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v8y2fhunxp2uv5c/Sabinelagrande%20-%20Closed%20Position%20%28with%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
|  **Without Music**  
07:27  
  


* * *

STREAM!  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/8ap66mms06/closed_position_without_music_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


* * *

[Download MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/btilr6t55hdan65/closed%20position%20%28without%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  


* * *

[Download M4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dvrz6t86nawnl6j/Sabinelagrande%20-%20Closed%20Position%20%28without%20music%29.m4b?dl=0)  
From Dropbox  
  
---|---|---


End file.
